


Pancakes and Kisses

by Tator



Series: philkas week [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, That's it, lukas making breakfast, philip is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: Lukas mumbled something incomprehensible and pushed his face further into the pillow. Philip smiled while he nosed at the other’s temple. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered before kissing Lukas’ cheek and finally getting out of bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Philkas week! Day 1: Domestic

It was 6:53, and Philip had been staring at his clock for 20 minutes now. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His overly obnoxious alarm wasn’t supposed to go off for another half hour, but he woke up an hour early with his stomach in knots. Philip had set it two notches louder than he normally would just to make sure he would wake up in time. He knew he would and with plenty of time. But, today was a big day, a huge day, and he couldn’t help but wake up filled with anxiety. He looked back at the clock. 6:54. 

He sat up, running his hands down his face. There was no point in staying in bed anymore, he decided. He would just get ready earlier. Shower now and then maybe make breakfast to waste some time before battling New York traffic. 

The body next to him shifted. Philip looked down at his boyfriend sleeping lightly beside him. Lukas’ face was shoved into his pillow, having to sleep on his belly because of a nasty bruise on his back. Lukas had only gotten back from his last race only a few hours ago where a collision between some racers caused him to fall off his bike. Philip frowned seeing it for the first time in the darkness of their bedroom. He traced around the purple boarder on his left shoulder blade before leaning down to drop a kiss at the top of his spine. 

Lukas mumbled something incomprehensible and pushed his face further into the pillow. Philip smiled while he nosed at the other’s temple. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered before kissing Lukas’ cheek and finally getting out of bed. 

Philip yawned as he shuffled over to the closet. He pulled out the suit that he had picked out last night after spending nearly an hour on the phone with Helen and Gabe trying to decide what to wear. Waking up this early was calming, he decided. He had plenty of time to slip into their guest room and iron his slacks and his shirt and fret over which tie to wear. He showered and shaved before heading into the kitchen to start some coffee. 

There was a mug already on the counter, and Philip smiled to himself as he watched Lukas making breakfast and humming something from the Top 40. “What are you doing up?” he asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around Lukas’ waist, careful of the bruise. “What time did you get back anyways?” 

“Like three, I think,” Lukas replied through a yawn. 

“You should go back to sleep then,” Philip nuzzled into his shoulder. 

“Wanted to make sure you got something to eat before the interview, and we both know my pancakes are better than yours.” 

Lukas peeked over his shoulder to see Philip’s outrage. “That’s not true.” 

“It is.” 

“Isn’t.” 

Lukas chuckled and turned back to the pan in front of him while shaking his head. Philip smiled and pulled Lukas closer to him. “So, I was thinking,” Lukas started as he poured batter into the pan. Philip hummed in response. “I know we had a deal and everything, but like, even if you don’t get this job, we can stay here.” 

“You hate it in the city, Luka.” 

“I don’t _hate_ it.” 

“Well, you don’t like it,” Philip replied. “I know you miss having space, and I know training is harder for you here.” 

“But you love it here. You missed being around people when we were in Tivoli. And yeah, living on the fifteenth floor is a little different from the farm, but I’ve gotten over it,” Lukas turned around in Philip’s arms. “Look, you want to stay in the city, and I just want to be with you, a happy you. So, even though we said we would move if you didn’t get this job, I’m saying we should stay.” 

Philip studied Lukas’ face for a moment, to make sure he was serious. “You aren’t just saying this because you think I’m not going to get the job, are you?” 

“Nah,” Lukas smiled. “I know you’re gonna get the job, so I’m tryin’ to get all the brownie points now.” Lukas pressed a kiss onto Philip’s cheek before turning back to the pancakes. “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

They settled down at their kitchen table for breakfast, and Lukas went on this rant about the race the other day. Philip looked at the clock once Lukas started doing the dishes. 8:12. “I should go,” he sighed, starting to do up his tie. 

Lukas dried his hands and came over to tie Philip’s tie for him. He always was better at tying those fancy knots. “You’ll do great,” Lukas told him. He smoothed out Philip’s jacket and kissed him. “For luck,” he smiled, and Philip couldn’t help but still melt a little every time he did that. 

A few hours later, Philip got back to the apartment and found Lukas sprawled out asleep on the couch. He took off his tie and threw his jacket onto the back of a chair in the kitchen. He went over to sit by Lukas’ hip and pushed some of his hair out of his face. Lukas blinked awake slowly. “How’d it go?” He mumbled, pulling Philip on top of him. 

“Good,” Philip replied, playing with the hairs on the back of Lukas’ neck. “They’re gonna call later today to say if I got it or not.” 

“You’ll get it,” Lukas said, already sounding like he was falling asleep. “Let’s paint the living room green.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Philip couldn’t help but chuckle into Lukas’ neck. “Go back to sleep, Luka,” Philip kissed Lukas’ collarbone. “You’re talkin’ crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will also be posted onto my [tumblr](http://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
